


Drop Everything

by Midnightcat1



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Sailor Moon Sailor Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 04:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17439968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Michiru glanced from one stuffed kitten to a stuffed firefly on a toy store shelf.





	Drop Everything

I never created Sailor Moon characters.

 

Michiru glanced from one stuffed kitten to a stuffed firefly on a toy store shelf. A smile formed before she took the toys and placed them in a shopping cart. She eventually bought a glass firefly with the toys. After returning to Hotaru, she gave her everything. Glass was dropped.

 

THE END


End file.
